Birthday In the Meadow
by Kei Jones
Summary: Jacob's 18-years old. In fact, he has been for 18-years, 5-months and way too many days. All he wants is his beta - badly. Lemon alert. For you, Cucumber07


Birthday In the Meadow

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Twilight characters. Although I did JUST get back from lunch and went to Burger King. Since they have that Eclipse game going on and I got a game piece. I suppose I DO 'technically' own Bree. Now if only I can get a wolf! C'MON JACOB!

* * *

Jacob sits quietly listening to the soft pitter-patter of the rain enjoying the peace and solitude of the moment and yet hating it all the same. There are just times where a guy needs some time alone and right now he knows that these is just one of them times. However, having the ability to turn into a wolf also meant that he was a pack animal and needed the company. The problem was that there was just _too_ much of the pack around – _all the time_. Everyone was continually hanging out either at his house or the Clearwaters and even the Cullens home had become a hang out for wolves and cubs alike. _This_ was the one place where Jacob could sit quietly and think. It was neutral territory north of La Push and was more Makah then anything and because of the locale meant that this was not a usual wolf or leech haunt. Jacob tenses as he picks up a familiar and warm scent with a mixture of lavender and wildflowers. It's really _her_ spot that he happened upon almost a year ago.

Leah breaks through the trees walking with an umbrella causing Jacob to raise an amused and inquisitive eyebrow. Leah looks at him and sighs deeply as she continues approaching him seemingly slightly annoyed by his presence but not the least bit surprised to see him. This small clearing is open to the elements except for a small fallen log that is seated perfectly under a canopy that keeps the rain from falling. "Hey." Leah greets as she shakes out her umbrella and pulls a backpack off her shoulder.

"Hey." Jacob greets with a nod looking at his Beta with an amused smirk taking in her appearance. She's wearing a light green summer dress that hugs her lithe body in all the right spots. "I haven't seen you in a while." Jacob comments as Leah pulls out a blanket and a book.

"What are you talking about, Jake?" Leah asks placing the blanket at his feet and turning around to sit down in between his legs. "You were over my house for breakfast." Leah comments as she opens her book and begins reading. Jacob shrugs his shoulders and leans forward resting his right elbow on his knee and his chin in his palm. Leah was right that they did see each other for breakfast but so did everyone else – and _that_ was the problem. After the Volturri left Collin and Brady asked to join the pack and with them came the other cubs. Apparently, things under Sam weren't what it used to be. Collin had commented that without Leah around Sam started working them extra hard – protecting La Push was their primary goal in life. This meant school and home life suffered greatly. With Jacob's pack growing from a measly five to fourteen and leaving Sam, Jared and Paul alone the only logical solution was to reunite the pack with Jacob as Alpha and Leah as his Beta.

~*~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~*

"I think that you would do better to reconsider your choice in second-in-command." Sam says gruffly throwing a cautious glance over at a smirking Leah.

"We've been over this Sam." Jacob states with a deep, heavy and annoyed sigh. The truth was this had been an ongoing discussion for the last three weeks. Sam did not like the idea of having to report to Leah. Jacob throws a quick side glance to notice her now smiling smugly. Truth was Jacob could understand his hesitation because the last thing he'd want to do is to have to follow Bella Cullen around like a lost puppy. Plus, Leah probably had some serious payback for Sam and his two lackeys. Jacob had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing in Sam's face.

"I don't see what the problem is, Samuel." Leah says coolly leaning back with her arms crossed and Jacob's eyes narrow as Leah crosses her legs.

"The problem is that you're a bitch." Paul snaps back and Jacob growls out a warning. At Paul's comment Leah uncrosses her legs and her chest puffs out causing her camisole to tighten against her full breasts.

"And you're a bastard, Paul." Leah snaps back. "So, what's your point?"

"The point is that you're a," Sam begins but is cut off by Jacob.

"The point is that she's _my_ Beta. If you thought for one second that I was gonna let you boys just come on over and run things then you were sadly mistaken."

"Or smoking some bad hash." Leah adds.

"Too many muffins could be the cause." Jacob adds rolling his head back to smile at her.

"Bad blueberries, huh?" Leah muses thoughtfully as her bottom lip sticks out and she taps it with her index finger. Jacob licks his lips wanting to taste her lips.

"Look, you guys won't be phasing for much longer anyway so just suck it up and deal with it." Jacob adds as Sam's growl snaps him out of his 'Beta gazing'.

"Or you boys can find some other territory to patrol." Leah adds standing up and stretching signaling an end to the meeting. Jacob watches as Sam, Paul and Jared get up leaving him and Leah alone in Harry's old office.

"Don't torture them too much." Jacob states smirking as he sits back enjoying the view of Leah's ass in her shorts – she's not wearing panties. Not that she ever did anymore.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't…at least not obviously." Leah says cracking her back loudly and turning to wink at him. His hand reaches out and cups her ass before pulling her towards him. It's funny how things had turned out. A year ago he was blinded by his infatuation for broken Bella but since breaking from Sam's pack he and Leah had gotten closer. The two of them had made plans to run away and get over their broken hearts together. Jacob had caught a glimpse that Leah had started developing feelings for him and it was just too good of an offer to pass up. But, when he called her out on it she did the usual Leah thing – deny, deny, deny, curse you out, punch, deny and curse you out some more. But Jacob Black was persistent and a little thick-headed and he eventually won her over. Leah finally admitted that she was attracted to Jacob; the announcement made him want to do a back flip from where he was standing but instead he opted to play it cool. However, Leah refused to date him seriously until he was no longer 'jailbait'. "I'm going to be patient and indifferent to them." Leah says snapping Jacob out of his thoughts as his fingers lightly graze the bottom of her ass cheeks earning a shiver from her.

"What's that supposed to do?" Jacob asks pulling Leah's shirt up with his nose and planting warm kisses on her stomach.

"Kill them with kindness and keeps them paranoid about when I'm going to go 'bitch mode' on them." Leah explains pushing Jacob back and shaking her head down at him.

"Devious." Jacob comments grabbing Leah's hips and forcing her to straddle his lap. A pleased growl escapes Jacob's throat as Leah gasps at his hard on slowly rubbing against her center.

"After you're 18." Leah promises freeing herself from Jacob's grasp as the cubs start calling her name.

~*~*~*~*End Flashback~*~*~*~*

Now Jacob was 18-years old. In fact, he had now been 18 for 5-months and he hadn't had an opportunity to catch his Beta alone. There were always wolves, imprints, parents, siblings or leeches around. This was their first time alone and she was sitting in between his legs doing what? Reading a book, of course, 'cuz that's exactly what you do with a horny teenage boy. Jacob looks down finally realizing that he's been stroking Leah's hair while deep in thought. Jacob swallows, his Adam's apple bobbing, as he looks down Leah's dress to see her breasts slowly rising and falling with her breathing. Jacob feels his pants begin to feel tight and restricting as his hand travels down her cheek to wrap around her neck. "Good read?" Jacob asks his right hand gently stroking Leah's right shoulder and lazily following her collarbone. Leah only nods her head and turns the page. "Must be." Jacob comments as he leans down and lightly plants a kiss on the side of her neck. He continues kissing her neck enjoying the taste and scent of her skin.

Leah's head rolls back giving Jacob better access. Jacob leans over Leah as his right hand dips down along her sternum and smirks as Leah's breathe hitches as his hand cups her breast roughly. "I think you should put that book away while you still remember where you left off at." Jacob says huskily sliding his left hand down her dress gripping the other breast and squeezing both earning another gasp – it was music to his ears. Jacob chuckles darkly as Leah closes her book and watches as her head rolls back sitting back on his hard on. Her neck is completely exposed to him as his calloused hands rub against her erect nipples – she is vulnerable to him right now and it is turning him on.

"Jacob." Leah breathes out as Jacob pulls on her nipples causing her back to arch.

"Like that, Lee?" Jacob breathes out his hot breath on her neck. "Lose the dress." Jacob orders reluctantly removing his hands from Leah's dress. He straightens up as Leah stands up and steps away from him; an action that ever since he learned the truth has been nothing but sheer torture for him.

Jacob watches with greedy, lust-filled eyes as Leah turns around smiling at him seductively as she slides the strap on her shoulder down. He bites his bottom lip as Leah turns around walking out into the rain dropping the second strap. The rain is coming down harder and Leah tilts her head back allowing the rain to cool her blushing cheeks. Jacob watches as Leah pulls her dress down exposing her breasts as the raindrops bounce off her shoulders and the beads that remain slide down running across her breasts and harden nipples.

He groans lustfully as Leah turns around and the dress slides down her hips, past her ass and down to her feet. Jacob fights back a growl as Leah turns back around standing in the rain completely soaked. As silly as it sounds he can't help but feel a bit of jealousy over the small drops of rain that are hitting Leah's body. The thought of their cold drops cooling her heating skin and then the small droplets being allowed to travel down and along her body. The way they hold to her every curve; traveling further and further still down her body. His hands wants to roam and travel over every part of her body that is now currently wet. Jacob watches as Leah saunters towards him with her hips swaying as he finds himself torn between watching her hips that he wants to grip so tightly that her tanned skin will bruise, her slightly parted lips that make his cock ache watching her tongue lightly lick away the rain drops at the corner of her mouth or her breasts that are bouncing before his eyes leaving his mouth watering.

Leah stands before Jacob her eyelids heavy as she looks down at her Alpha. She can't help but shiver as his hands reach out grabbing hold of her hips and pulling her body closer to his. He lightly kisses her stomach as his hands move around to grab and squeeze her ass. Her head rolls back as she shuts her eyes enjoying the feeling of Jacob's calloused hands. Leah will never admit this out loud but it's not been easy keeping Jacob Black at bay and during the last meeting with Sam the only thing that kept her from taking him right then and there in her father's old office was the house full of cubs. "You're finally mine." Jacob growls out against Leah's stomach causing the heat to build up in her already wet pussy. Opening her eyes Leah looks down at Jacob to see him smirking up at her and she's reminded that 'technically' this is supposed to be his birthday present.

Bringing her hands up to his face she cups his chin lightly and Jacob quickly stands up as Leah kisses his lips. She moans in his expecting mouth as she feels his cock poking her in the hip. She slips her tongue into his mouth gently caressing his tongue, his teeth and the roof of his mouth. Savoring the taste and feel of her Alpha in a way she's only imagined and fantasized about up until now. Their breathing quickens as Jacob's hands travels up her sides to her breasts pinching her taut nipples causing her to whimper under his touch. Jacob smiles against Leah's lips as he pulls back to watch as his beta stands before him moaning as he teases and tugs on her nipples caught up in the mixture of pleasure and pain he is bestowing upon her.

"Does that feel good, Lee?" Jacob breathes against her neck smugly. The smug smile falls as Leah growls and places her hands on top of his stopping his actions.

"It feels really good, Jake. But this is supposed to be your birthday present." Leah breathes out as she roughly rubs her cheek against Jacob's.

"Well…what did you have in mind?" Jacob asks feeling his smile return as Leah begins to kiss his neck and down to his shoulder. Jacob stands up to his full height watching and enjoying Leah's kisses along his chest as her hand quickly work on his belt and unfastens his pants. Why today he bothered with a belt he's not really sure but the sound of his belt now dangling freely only excites him more. Jacob licks his lips as Leah slowly lowers herself to her knees before him and unzips his pants. Jacob's hand quickly tangles in Leah's hair as she lowers his pants freeing his aching cock.

Leah gasps slightly at the sight of her Alpha's erect member greatly impressed by his size. Leah's hand reaches up taking Jacob's cock and slowly strokes his member from the base of his head down to the base of his shaft earning a deep growl for her attention. Tightening her hold Leah strokes Jacob's cock getting used to him in her hand as her warm breath blows over his head that is already coated in pre-cum.

Jacob looks down as Leah slowly and gently licks his head catching a bit of his pre-cum on her tongue and leaving a small, silvery chain from the tip of her tongue to the tip of member. Leah's eyes are half closed as she moans at the taste and the fact that she loves the taste of him only arouses him more. Jacob nudges his cock against Leah's lips wanting to not only see her enjoy his member but feel her warmth all over him. Leah opens her mouth and Jacob growls as her teeth lightly grazes his head upon entry before her lips completely surround his head. Her mouth is so warm and wet and tight that his breathing quickens. "God, Leah." Jacob breathes out as Leah sucks on the head of his cock gently before letting him slide out her mouth to run her tongue down the underside of his shaft.

Leah can't help but feel intimidated thinking about taking so much of Jacob into her mouth. She had overheard him and the rest of the wolves brag at one point or another, like ten points or more, about their sizes. Jacob and Paul doing most of the bragging but that's all she thought it was – bragging. But how is she supposed to handle something that's what? 8 ½ or 9 inches long? Leah's hand continues stroking Jacob up and down as she pants against his dick. Jacob's head is rolled back as he enjoys the attention Leah is lavishing him with; her hand working him up and down alone being enough for the moment to keep him more than content. His eyes clenched shut as he feels Leah suck one of his balls into her mouth; her tongue gently massaging his left ball and just as quickly freeing him and taking in his right ball. "Fuck, Lee." Jacob breathes out opening his eyes and looking down at Leah and fights to hold out longer as he meets her darkened eyes looking back up at him. He finds his gaze locked onto hers as she licks back up his cock planting open mouthed kisses along the way only to break it just as she shoves his cock down her throat.

Leah moans heavily realizing her best bet is just to get as much of her Alpha down her throat without gagging as possible. She moves her head back and forth from Jacob's hips sucking his cock while squeezing and jerking off the rest of him that she can't get down. Jacob's head rolls back again as both of his hands hold onto the back of Leah's head. The urge to just fuck her face is so tempting but he doesn't want to go too far – just yet. Leah continues her attention jerking Jacob with her right hand, massaging his balls with her left while moving Jacob's cock in and out of her mouth quickly. Leah can feel Jacob getting close as her desire to taste him, to have him cum in her mouth leaves her mouth watering.

The excess saliva slicking up Jacob's entry breaking his resolve as his hips start moving on their own meeting Leah each time until finally his release comes. Throwing his head back and biting back a growl Jacob shoves his dick to the back of Leah's throat cumming in her mouth. Leah feels her thighs suddenly become wet as Jacob's grunts fills her ears as his hips buck violently in her face and she can taste his sweet, salty nut at the back of her throat.

"Jesus Christ." Jacob groans out as he finally manages to open an eye and watch as Leah slowly lets his cock fall from her lips. She licks her lips taking her thumb to lightly dap at the corner of her mouth moaning and he just knows she's rubbing her thighs together. He can smell her arousal despite the rain surrounding them.

"How was that, Jake?" Leah asks smugly scooting back as Jacob slowly drops to his knees. Jacob can only go between nodding and shaking his head as he wraps his arms around her waist. Leah sucking his cock was better then he had thought possible. He didn't think that she'd be able to take all of him in her throat – but she took it all like a Champ! Pulling her closer to him Jacob rests his head on Leah's shoulder still trying to catch his breath. "I take it that means it was good?" Leah asks giggling as she feels her need for release building.

"God damn, Leah." Jacob finally manages out taking in deep breathes to calm himself. This is without a doubt the best birthday present EVER! Jacob can feel his cock aching back to life as Leah slowly removes his hands from her waist. Jacob quickly growls having already told himself over the last year and a half that the moment he got his beta alone he wasn't letting her go until he was satisfied – completely. "No, you're not getting away from me yet." Jacob breathes out huskily as he captures Leah's lips in a deep kiss. Leah smiles against his lips finding Jacob's possessiveness and desire for her to be an even stronger turn on as her hand snakes down between them towards her own lips. She moans feeling how wet her lips are and gently rubs her clit causing Jacob to break their kiss.

A smile graces Leah's lips as she allows her head to roll back as her fingers slide down to her slick and waiting pussy. This is Jacob's first time and she's not expecting him to be ready for action so soon after his first run with receiving oral sex. Besides she feels herself more turned on feeling his eyes boring into her body as she slowly pleasures herself before him. One of her fantasies has always been of Jacob coming into her room and catching her masturbating while thinking of him. Jacob looks on as Leah's fingers work herself turning him own as his cock continues throbbing trying to come back to full salute. "Shit." Jacob breathes out as he pushes Leah back causing her to lie down on her back giving him a better view of her pussy. Leah's other hand moves up and begins massaging her nipple as her back arches sliding three of her fingers deep within her. Jacob bites his bottom lip as his hand moves and covers Leah's following her movements and feeling how wet her fingers are. "Is this how you've been keeping yourself busy?" Jacob asks as he slides a finger in along with Leah's three. Leah gasps feeling her lips spread and her eyes open to see Jacob's gaze looking right at her. She nods her head and finds her smile widen as does Jacob's. "I'm gonna hafta sit back and watch you do this some day." Jacob says turning his attention back to Leah's sopping wet pussy before gently moving her hand out the way adding another finger as he shoves his digits deep inside her earning a cry of pleasure. "Yea…definitely, some day; just not today." Jacob says as he moves his fingers around Leah's pussy marveling at the feeling of her walls contracting around him.

Jacob watches silently as Leah gasps, cries, moans and growls for him and because of him as his thumb rubs and massages her clit. Leah finds her orgasm coming with each quickening of her breath. Jacob seeming to sense the same thing, suddenly stops pulling his fingers out and Leah watches through heavy eyelids as Jacob sucks her juices off of his fingers moaning. "Jacob." Leah moans drawing his attention. "Inside of me. Now." Leah orders as she opens her legs wider. Leah doesn't bother fighting back her growl as Jacob kneels between her legs his cock fully erect and hard ready to slide deep inside of her; filling her up completely.

"Over here." Jacob says standing and pulling Leah with him. Leah raises an eyebrow as Jacob walks past her and out from underneath the canopy. She watches in awe as he stands in the rain; the droplets hitting his skin and a few drops evaporating from the heat of his body. The steam rising from his muscled shoulders leaving her feeling breathless as the other droplets travel down his chest, around every muscle on his abs and even sliding down his awaiting cock. Leah wastes no time in closing the gap between them and the two kiss once again their hunger for the other becoming almost intolerable after so much time.

Their kiss deepens as hands roughly grope and massage the other's body. The sensation of their partner's attention is only being intensified by the rain hitting their bodies where hands cannot get to. It feels like hundreds of tiny cool fingertips touching them all over. Jacob quickly breaks his kiss with Leah planting greedy kisses down her neck working his way to her breasts. He runs his tongue down the valley of her breasts catching the rainwater loving the idea of drinking off of Leah's body. Growling he bites her right breast before taking the hardened nipple in his mouth greedily sucking on it allowing the bud to roll over his tongue. Jacob's other hand massaging her other breast while his remaining hand kneads her ass.

"Jake, lay down." Leah orders as she tugs on his hair roughly earning a growl as Jacob moves on to her other breast. Jacob finds himself enjoying sucking on Leah's tits too much to listen to what she has to say right now. Besides this is his birthday present and he should get to do whatever the hell he wants with her and to her. "Don't worry you'll like this." Leah says with a gasp as Jacob bites down on her nipple before releasing her. He regards her quietly as he slowly kneels before her thinking about licking her pussy while she's standing up and seeing how long she can hold out. But a rough push from Leah on his shoulders and he concedes laying down flat before his beta – correction; his alpha female.

Jacob licks his lips as Leah kneels over him straddling his cock. His cock twitches feeling the heat pouring from Leah's pussy and unable to hold out anymore he quickly grabs holds of Leah's hips and pulls her down on his cock. Both gasp at the sudden sensation as Jacob feels Leah's tight walls surrounding him and Leah feels her walls stretching to adjust to the size.

Leah soon recovers as she begins moving her hips riding him. Jacob's head rolls back keeping a tight grip on Leah's hips as they rise and fall; taking his member into her fully before moving up to just the tip. Rolling her hips Leah watches with a coy smile as Jacob's face scrunches with pleasure his hips slowly thrust upwards to meet her movements. Leah's pace quickens as the two find a perfect rhythm that has her head lulled letting the, now, slowly falling rain cool her face. Jacob looks on as Leah's breasts bounce before him as her pussy squeezes his dick quickly bringing him close to his second release.

Reaching forward Jacob grazes Leah's clit with his thumb as he thrusts up into her harder. Her surprised gasp only eggs him on to continue as his eyes focus on his cock appearing and disappearing over and over again inside Leah's pussy. A dark smirk graces his lips as Leah's hips begin to buck wildly losing the hard and perfect rhythm the two had managed to find together – _but this is even better_.

Throwing her head back and grabbing hold of Jacob's thighs Leah cries out her orgasm to the sky. Jacob growls as he is rewarded with Leah's warm juices slicking up his reentry into her pussy as he continues thrusting deep within her. Sitting up he lays Leah on her back raising her ass and pounds into her harder. "Shit!" Leah screams as her body shivers again with the repeated assault from Jacob Black.

Leah's fingers desperately clawing at the wet ground beneath her in a vain attempt to find some kind of support from the assault. Her eyes clench shut for a moment as she feels Jacob's grip on her hips tighten and she knows there will be bruises – at least for the briefest of moments. Arching her back she clenches her pussy tighter earning a lust-filled 'fuck, Leah' from Jacob. Leah soon finds head now swimming with the combined pleasure of Jacob pounding relentlessly into and the cool rain running up and down her body.

Looking up as she wraps her arms around Jacob's neck and her legs around his waist pulling him deeper into her. The concentration Jacob was holding onto to ensure he lasted longer soon breaks as he feels Leah pull her body closer to his. Feeling her warm breath on his ear and neck as she pants out his name telling him how good he is, how he's 'hitting the spot, baby' and 'to cum with me'. His strong, fast and steady thrusts suddenly become sporadic and desperate as Jacob quickly grabs Leah's wrists from around his neck, pinning them above her head and with a deep growl cums deep inside of Leah.

Leah screams out Jacob's name as she cums as well her hips bucking violently and her walls contracting around his cock milking him for his seed. With a final thrust Jacob feels his body relaxes and rolls over to lie down beside Leah panting heavily his body spent. Jacob feels his heart pounding loudly in his chest as the rain begins to let up – the sky, itself, seeming to share in his exhaustion. He can't help but smile as Leah rolls over snuggling closer to his body; her warmth greatly appreciated as he wraps an arm around her waist and leaning over gently kisses her forehead.

"Happy Birthday, my Almighty Alpha." Leah says in between a yawn earning a chuckle.

"Thank you, my Beautiful Beta." Jacob says sighing contently as he feels sleep beginning to overtake him.

"Did you like your gift?" Leah asks an arm hugging his torso tightly.

"Best damn gift ever." Jacob says rolling over on his side to hold Leah closer. The two share a soft and gentle kiss before Leah settles her head on Jacob's arm and they both drift off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: So I've had this for a while and...FINALLY finished it. Don't know what was going on with me. But this is for you, Cucumber07 - HAPPY BIRTHDAY! WOOHOO! You can LEGALLY drink! But here's another lemon I finished up while at work. LOL. WHILST in the midst of training someone. Can I multitask or what?

But...just as an explanation my home has been overrun with children. I've had NO time for reading, writing - let alone THINKING! -_-; So I'm not sure when Wake Up Call will be updated. I'm still thinking about Decision because I HAVE an update but I'm still royally pissed at Rachel/brain for throwing everything off and I'm not sure how to bring back the original chaos. Sighs.

But you all know what to do. Read, thanks for taking the time to enjoy another round of Kei's smut. If you review you are so totally FUCKIN' AWESOME!

Oh! OH! And you wanna know what else is fuckin' awesome? Taylor in the latest issue of GQ. Le-panting-sigh. Hehehehe. So...yea, yea instead of sneaking time to write I've been sneaking time to ogle, drool and (yes, I can openly admit) kiss Taylor. Pfft, as if you ladies haven't been doing the same thing. So don't judge me or guilt trip me. That has been time well spent. LOL.

Again...HADDY BERDAY, CU! HADDY BERDAY!


End file.
